Yamato-Takeru
Yamato-Takeru is a recurring demon in the series. History Yamato Takeru, the Brave of Yamato, is the title given to a legendary prince named Ōsu, who defeated his enemies valiantly in his father's name. When he died, his spirit turned into a great white bird. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Famed Race, Boss *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Kishin Race *Persona 4'' / Golden: Fortune Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Fortune Arcana *Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Cameo *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Fortune Arcana Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Yamato Takeru is one of the National Defense Divinities enslaved by Tayama. He is summoned by his master at Camp Ichigaya to defend the Yamato Perpetual Reactor from intruders. On Walter's route he is faced as a boss. Introducing himself, he ask them not to think ill of him since he attacks on the orders of his master. He sees their great skill during the battle, but states they carry different burdens, comparing them to a wild beasts that carries no weight upon them, while he holds a nation on his shoulders and protects its people. He will be angered if called Tayama's slave and reveals that he views Tayama as scum, but since he can't disobey him he will serve him to the best of his ability. As he takes more damage he will ask another question, asking if they truly considered the consequences of their actions as they took this course. Later in the battle he will be shocked at their power and will shudder at the thought of chaos thriving in the nation where harmony was valued, and will retort to Walter's statement that a nation is one where the people are united. As he is defeated, Yamato Takeru will proclaim that history has sided with them and that this is the fate of the nation, crumbling afterwards. Responses to the two questions that Yamato Takeru poses will have different effects on the battle as well. If the protagonist sides with Jonathan however, Yamato Takeru will have been defeated by Walter beforehand and will never be encountered. He is seen dying next to Tayama's corpse in the room with the Yamato Perpertual Reactor, giving a pained laugh at the fool who believed he was the King of Tokyo and met a suitable end. To unlock him for fusion, Flynn must examine the stone he drops with the key item, "Yaizu's Flint," in his possession. His medium, along with the mediums for the rest of the National Defense Divinities, are obtained by speaking with the Master Samurai at The Hills building in Roppongi after the alignment lock. ''Persona 4'' Yamato-Takeru is the ultimate Persona of Naoto Shirogane, replacing Sukuna-Hikona. It appears when the protagonist has maximized his Fortune Arcana Social Link and continues Sukuna-Hikona's skillset. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |-| Ally= ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Level 55 = |-| Level 99 = ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona Q2 Personas